Guilty Pleasure
by Clea Person
Summary: On a cold winter night, both lovers find an abandoned house where to rest, Ivan gets cold, Yao helps him to get warmer.


Title: Guilty pleasure  
Character(s) or Pairing(s): Ivan Braginski x Wang Yao (RussiaxChina)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: BL, explicit sex.  
Notes: Music inspiration, believe it or not, it was piano musics.  
Summary: On a cold winter night, both lovers find an abandoned house where to rest, Ivan gets cold, Yao helps him to get warmer.

Guilty Pleasure

Was it miles? Yao's feet couldn't count anymore the steps they gave to find a place to rest after a horrible battle. All his body screamed for rest, and he could tell his partner was as tired as himself. Scooting closer to Ivan, Yao held his hand gently, feeling the cold of the glove and the sternness of the Russian. Concerned, he looked up at him; in Yao's eyes it was clear the frustration of the miles they walked without a single word being exchanged.

"Ivan…" He said, finally breaking the silence. But still, he got no answer back; the Russian was cold, distant, and tired. On that moment Ivan's body was there, but his soul was far from there. Yao squeezed his hand a little, trying to get his attention. "Please…talk to me… " He couldn't even recognize his warm lover, under those layers of cold sadness and anger. Quickly he was drifted from Ivan when he saw a small wooden house, abandoned it looked, and just good enough to hold both of them for that night. It was getting cold after all. "Look…" He almost whispered as he tugged on the cold hand in his own. "We can spend the night there, Ivan, it looks empty. Come on." Still having no answer, Yao slowly walked Ivan toward the place, always attentive to any enemies on board or resting too on the house. After making sure the path was clear, both nations lighted a small fire, enough to warm their bodies from the cold weather that the night brought and to warm some food. Yao was taking care of the small bowls of soup near the fire, while Ivan was stretching some blankets on the floor, making everything ready for the night. The pressure of that silence was slowly killing Yao, he wanted to cry, was desperate, trying to understand why his lover's lips were sealed like a monk on a sanctuary.

"Here, eat while it's warm… then maybe…we could talk?" Yao tried, once more, a tired effort to understand Ivan, as he sat down next to the Russian over the blankets. Once again the death silence around them, only the sound of the spoons hitting the end of the bowls, only that was a sign that both nations were still alive. Yao dropped his bowl on the floor and leaned against the large cold body. He could feel it shiver violently, and it was then that he really got worried. "Ivan! Oh no… you're freezing cold!" Taking the empty bowl from his lover's hands, Yao rushed between the sparkles of the fire and the sound of his footsteps looking for more blankets. Only then when he rushed back to Ivan he noticed the sadness in those violet lonely eyes. Diamonds fell from his eyes, crystal clear and more precious than any stone. Ivan was crying. "Ivan… what's wrong…Ivan…!"

"It's all my fault… its always been my fault… I can't bear this any longer Yao…" Ivan's voice was shaky and weak, for a moment the tall strong man looked like a innocent child, Ivan was weak and he was showing that weakness only to his Yao, no one else around them, only the two of them wrapped in a moment for ever. "What are you talking about…?" Gently Yao wrapped his slender arms around Ivan's neck, welcoming him in a gently warm embrace, a strong hold and little space where he could cry. Ivan's body was trembling still, holding slowly and lightly the smaller body against his. Yao ran his small warm hands against his back, bringing them up to cup Ivan's sad face in.

"This war… is it really worth it? Those men on that battle field, they left town with me… I saw them waving…goodbye to their love ones… is it really worth it….? And it was me Yao… I dragged them with me, with a promise… with…Promises…" Before Ivan could burst into a wave of tears, Yao caught his lips and kissed them tenderly, staying close to him, he gave all the love in those single touches. "You promised me...you would help me Ivan… and you did. You are not failing, they died for your honor, don't let them down by giving up…it's not you…" Ivan's violet eyes shine with the light from the fire, and the tears giving to it a small touch of purity. That was Ivan, Ivan as a Man, just as scared and desperate as any other human around him, just like his children. He was a nation, but, he was a human too. "Yao…"

"Shh… don't speak…" Yao's lips once again, graced against Ivan's, dancing sensually over them, loving him, adoring him. Ivan was his angel, his God, his salvation, it was only normal for him to be so eternally grateful to the soviet nation, so deeply in love and trusting Ivan so deeply. "I'll follow…you…for ever…" And then his lips parted, seeking the warmth of Ivan's tongue. Ivan kissed back as his tears faded away so quickly. Yao was right, there was nothing to cry about, their deaths would not be in vain, they would be honored, and Ivan would avenge the poor souls. Soon their tongues meet; the heat was growing between the both of them, even though it was a chilly night of December. In a hot dance, their tongues braced and sensually rubbed against one another. Yao's hands immediately rested in the strong chest of the soviet man, slowly pulling him down on the blankets. For that moment, Yao pulled away from the kiss, almost breathless. "Are you still cold…?" With a small bite on his own lip, Yao gaze down at his Ivan, blushing and holding his Yao so close. Ivan's hand graze up to reach for Yao's face, sweetly and gently caressing it, the Asian immediately leaned against the touch, it was so pure and so loving, and no more words were needed, soon, Yao's hands were opening his lover's coat, to feel the cold, harsh skin against his slender fingers. Fire was burning though his eyes as Yao leaned again down to catch Ivan's lips in his, this time the kiss was deep and intense, it was passionate and filled with love, the tongues once again danced under their mouths, Ivan's hands slipped under Yao's clothes, flesh against flesh, the heat rising more and more, while their bodies slowly tangled together.

Soon Yao's pants were at his ankles and Ivan's hand over his sex, gently touching and caressing it, fingers wrapped against the pulsing member, pumping up and down while his voices projected delicious moans, music to Ivan's ears. Flipping their bodies, Ivan pulled open his pants too, his member hardening excited for some touch, for some contact with his Yao. The slender hands descend on the man's well built body, caressing ever fiber and every muscle, the moans never ceasing and only getting louder as soon as Ivan's member was against Yao's, both pulsing in pleasure, both being stroke together, faster and faster making both the lover's breath grow faster, as moans and groans filled the room.

"Mm… Ivan please…please…ahhh" Catching Yao's lips, the moans cease taking place the beloved kissing, deep and loving between both of them. Yao's hands wrapped around Ivan's body, pleading to be taken once and for all, the desire was so much he couldn't take it. Ivan burned with desire as both tongues once again dances against one another, his hands spreading Yao's legs to finally access the other's core. Pulling away from the kiss, Ivan held his member against Yao's entrance pushing it gently to not hurt the other. Inch by inch the member was drowned in the Asian's core, the warm hot cave wrapped around the soviet, so tightly. Yao whined so softly, almost making no noise, Ivan placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you… love you so much…" The soviet whispered against the Asian's warm skin as he member slowly pulled out to immediately slip in again deeply, catching the man's pleasure point. The moan was loud, and the body trembled in desire. "So…ahhh… g-good… "

The flames of the fire were burning still, casting the shadows against the wall of that house, shadows that mixed together in a hot and delicious love making. Deeper and deeper Ivan penetrated Yao, louder and louder Yao let his pleasure be heard. As Ivan trusted inside Yao, the Asian arched his back, the sweat dripped from their half naked bodies. The sharp nails clawed against the small flesh it could find, Ivan groaned in a pleasured pain, His own hands fell over the slender hips pushing himself further inside the smaller body, faster and faster, each stroke dropping more love. "Ivan! I can't-!" It ached to be against the hard floor even though there was some blankets, it was cold even though the body friction kept him so hot, he knew he would be in pain the next morning but for now, Yao was almost reaching the blissful point of loving luxury, his hands kept clawing at Ivan desperately, and Ivan himself closed his eyes, catching Yao's hands and entwining their fingers against the floor. It was almost, the hard and big member was already dripping some pearly drops inside Yao, and as soon as the Asian felt the warm seeds inside him, he himself came to a point of bursting. Outside a small flake of snow fell on the ground, giving signs of a whish of a snow white land.

Voicing their pleasure, both man released, falling in deep ecstasy. Both seeds were spread over their tired bodies, what could feel dirty was like a blessing of their love. Ivan pulled his member from inside Yao shifting their bodies so the smaller one was on top of the stronger once again. A blanket fell over the naked bodies a small attempt to warm them up on a cold night of December. "My angel… Wo ai ni Iwan."(1) Yao whispered to the tired Soviet, as this one rested his arms around the slender shoulders. "Ya lyublyu tyebya, Jao…"(2) Their love that night was blessed and sealed, the love those men fought for and died for. Their children would always die and they would always suffer, that was something they could not fight against.

Wo ai ni – "I love you" in Chinese; Iwan – Ivan with a slight Chinese pronunciation

Ya lyublyu tyebya – "I love you" in Russian; Jao – Yao with Russian pronunciation


End file.
